The retail petroleum industry utilizes various types of fuel dispensers for dispensing fuel to customers. Some form of remote dispenser controller is traditionally used for controlling the fuel dispensers. The dispenser controller is often on the same premises as the fuel dispensers and coupled to a store interface unit so that a site attendant can monitor and control particular fueling dispensers from a building at the site (e.g., a gas station or other store). The dispenser controller sends data signals to the fuel dispensers providing various information and commands thereto. The information often includes include media for display on the fuel dispenser's display screen. Thus, traditionally, fuel dispensers must communicate with the dispenser controller in order to have media to display, thereby requiring that communication not be disabled or otherwise interrupted between the fuel dispensers and the fuel controller for media information to be communicated and eventually displayed. Additionally, the dispenser controller traditionally transmits the media information to multiple fuel dispensers, so the media received by fuel dispensers is not specific to each particular fuel dispenser receiving the media.
The dispenser controller traditionally communicates with a remote source, such as a network operating center (NOC), to receive media for transmission to the fuel dispensers. This communication model requires the fuel dispenser to communicate with the remote source with the dispenser controller as an intermediary. The fuel dispenser is thus reliant on the dispenser controller to receive updated media, which may result in delayed receipt, and therefore delayed display, of media at the fuel dispensers and/or cause inconveniences if either of the fuel dispenser or the dispenser controller loses network connectivity or becomes nonfunctional due to, e.g., power loss, component failure, incompatible software upgrade, etc. The remote source traditionally transmits updated media to the dispenser controller on a schedule determined by or otherwise programmed at the remote source, which may not be a desirable schedule for all fuel dispensers affected by the schedule and/or may delay updated media from being transmitted to the dispenser controller, and consequently to the fuel dispenser, while the updated media awaits transmission at the next scheduled transmission time.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved management of fuel dispenser media.